1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, and more specifically to a display device in which a display quality is enhanced and a number of data lines is reduced.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) device includes a liquid crystal display panel for displaying an image. The liquid crystal display panel includes a display region, a first peripheral region, a second peripheral region and a third peripheral region.
The first peripheral region includes a plurality of gate lines extended in a first direction and a plurality of data lines extended in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction. A thin film transistor (TFT) is connected to a gate line and a data line, respectively.
The number of the gate lines and the number of the data lines increase according as the area of the liquid crystal display panel increases. The liquid crystal display device employs a structure in which a first gate driver and a second gate driver is disposed in the first and second peripheral regions, respectively according as the number of the gate lines increases.
The first gate driver sequentially outputs a plurality of first gate driving signals to odd numbered gate lines, and the second gate driver sequentially outputs a plurality of second gate driving signals to even numbered gate lines.
A delay of the gate driving signals output to the gate lines may be prevented because the first and second gate drivers are disposed in the first and second peripheral regions, respectively.
A data driver chip for providing the data lines with an image signal is mounted on the third peripheral region. The data lines are connected to the data driver chip. According as the number of the data lines increases, a load of the data driver chip increase and the image signal is delayed to be output to the data lines. The delay phenomenon of the signals may deteriorate the display quality of the liquid crystal display device.